Traumatism
by mr redrum
Summary: Non yaoi usoppxkaya.and yaoi zoroxsanji only being mentioned.a little drabble about usopp's wedding night with kaya.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** TRAUMATISM.  
**  
AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** UsoppxKaya…with ZoroxSanji being mentioned.

**WARNING: **PG.

**NOTES: **Just some drabble about Usopp's wedding night… My many thanks for the beta, kakairupowns-swan... Thank you.

At last, the time has come.

All of his adventures were for this crucial time, to give his best as a real hero after he came back to the one most important person to him who was waiting him patiently.

All of his effort to keep his pureness was actually dedicated to this moment. To give his best as real man, because somehow he knew that his most important person had also remained pure, only for him.

How many times, when their ship was docked on an island, had their womanizing cook tried to drag him along to some brothel, but he always refused?

How many times, when they met some of the fans of the Mugiwara Pirates, did he have a lot of girls saying to him that they were huge fans of Soge-King, The King Of All Snipers, and wanted to give him a special service, but he always refused?

Yes, he always ended up refusing all of those offers. All only for this special moment with her.

The Great Captain Usopp-Sama had come back to his princess, Kaya in her palace in his hometown.

Now, they were a husband and wife. And this time was their wedding night.

Well, it's supposedly their wedding night, okay. But, somehow it went weird for both of them.

Because it'd already been an hour and a half since they went inside Kaya's bedroom, and he, The Great Captain Usopp-Sama who's always brave in all of his adventures, still didn't make a move to touch her.

Why oh why, did it have to be at this crucial time he remember all of the noises and movements that two of his superhuman nakama made when they decided to release some steam together?

Even though everyone called him a liar, he actually had a pure mind and really never experienced the world of sex.

So, when he incidentally stepped in when two of his nakama were doing this, that also lead him to being introduced to this world for the first time, rather shocked by the sight of what people with superhuman power could do while doing this.

He just never thought that those sights would haunt him at a time like this, when at last he was going to do it.

Because when he looks at himself, with all of his green clothes, all he sees is a green-haired Swordsman who's doing something with his mouth between very long legs, all the while still talking in his deep baritone voice.

Because when he saw Kaya's face, with all of her blonde hair, all he saw was a blonde cook who could bend his long legs in a way that made his innocent long-nose bleed while he really didn't know the reason why.

That sight of them actually haunted him for weeks after that.

He sighed. Oh, how he didn't want to disappoint his princess. But those wild sights that he remembered were still haunting him somehow.

Maybe because in the depths of his pure heart, he really thought that sex was supposed to be gentle and beautiful, not rough and noisy.

Too bad his first introduction to sex was settled by seeing the other side of it.

Suddenly, a delicate pale hand took a hold of his shoulder slowly.

"…_Usopp-san, please don't be worried. Everything is going to be alright…"_ Kaya's voice somehow successfully soothed him.

Then, he suddenly felt stupid.

Yes, it's Kaya, his princess, not a certain blonde cook with a foul mouth.

And yes, it's himself, not a certain green-haired swordsman with green tendencies around his body.

If his green clothes were bothering him by making him remember one of his nakama, he just needed to take it off, and settle for being naked in all of his pureness, just like a newborn baby.

So, The Great Captain Ussop-Sama did just that.

He then smiled in happiness.

Because, after a few minutes, thanks to Kaya's medical knowledge, they were both already starting to be introduced to the gentle and beautiful world of made love…


End file.
